Im A Barbie Zane!
by Nya Kitty
Summary: a sugar high syrus and zane find an aqua cd...need i say more? dont own yugioh GX! anonymous reveiws are welcome now!


One day Zane and Syrus were sitting at their house over summer vacation, watching porn. (cuz you just KNOW that do that stuff when they're alone 0) at the same time, they were eating a large amount of sugar products (cookies, cakes, icecream, plain sugar…) so they were very sugar high. Suddenly, Zane jumped up and ran around screaming at the top of his lungs, as only the sugarhigh can do. Then he ran up the stairs. He came back down about 5 minutes later in a big, pink, poofy dress, his mom's high-heels and was wearing lipstick and blush. This was indeed a Barbie costume.

"here darling brother!" Zane said, throwing a suite like thing at Syrus. "will you be my ken?"

Syrus, who had been eating a bag of sugar and not noticed his brother's absence looked up

"mmmmm kay" and so Syrus got dressed in what appeared to be a prince costume. This was indeed a Ken costume. And so, "barbie" and "ken" put a recently found Aqua CD into the CD player and got up on "stage" ( the table )

"are you ready ken?" Zane asked

"sure am Barbie" Syrus exclaimed. The music started ( zane is **bold** syrus is underlined)

"Hi'ya Barbie!"  


" **Hi Ken!"**

" Wanna go for a ride?"

" **Sure Ken!"**

"Jump in!"

" **Im a Barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation!**"

" come on barbie, let's go party!"

"**Im a Barbie girl, in a barbie world! Life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me every where! Imagination, life is your creation!"**

**Im a blonde Bimbo girl in a fantasy world! Dress me up, make it tight, im your dolly!"**

"you're my doll! Rock and roll! Feel the glamour and pink! Kiss me here, touch me there! Hanky Panky!"

" **you can touch, you can play! If you say "im always yours" Ooh ooh!**

**I´m a barbie girl! in a barbie world life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me **

**Everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!**"

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!**"

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!**

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever ya please! I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees!**

"come jump in, Bimbo friend, let us do it again! Hit the town, fool around lets go party!"

"**you can touch, you can play! If you say "im always yours" you can touch, you can play! If you say "im always yours" Ooh ooh!**"

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!**

**I´m a barbie girl! in a barbie world life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me **

**Everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!**

**I´m a barbie girl! in a barbie world life in plastic, its fantastic! You can brush my hair, undress me **

**Everywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ah ah ah yea!"**

"come on barbie, lets go party!"

"**ooh woah! Ooh Woah!"**

**Oh, Im having so much fun!"**

"well barbie, we're just getting started"

"**Oh, I love you Ken!"**

And so, the wonderful events of the day had ended. And because sugar-highs usually don't last, both

Both Zane and Syrus crashed right there on the table, still in Barbie and Ken costum

when Mrs. And Mr. Truesdale come home

"what the heck is going on!" demanded Mrs. Truesdale, when she saw her two sons on the

table, one in a dress and one in a Ken suite.

"uggg…." Mumbled Syrus "wha…what am I doing in a suite-thing….? Hey Zane, do you-" Syrus

didn't finish the sentence, he just cracking up at the sight of his brother in a dress.

" ahhhh!" screamed Zane and Syrus fell off the table from laughing so hard.

"boys, WHAT are you doing wearing those things!" Mr. Truesdale demanded

"well, I think the real question is why do you HAVE these in the house?" Zane asked flatly.

"uh….."

**_( after reading this fic, do you really think I own yu-gi-oh! GX? Or the song?)_**


End file.
